


If You Give a Twin a Cookie...

by Beautiful_Beloved



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anakin Skywalker Leaves the Jedi Order, And becomes a stay at home dad, Family, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Beloved/pseuds/Beautiful_Beloved
Summary: Just a little drabble i wrote because we all deserve tiny Skywalker twin cuteness.





	If You Give a Twin a Cookie...

"Here you go, Luke" Anakin handed his three year old son a cookie. "One chocolate cookie flight here." 

"Yay!" Luke stuffed the biscuit into his mouth. "I like cookies." 

"Don't talk with your mouth full." The young father admonished, watching his son devour his treat."Gosh. " He muttered to himself. "I'm beginning to sound like Obi Wan."

"Uncle Obi?" Luke's head shot up, spraying crumbs everywhere. "Where?"

"No, Luke." Anakin began, but was cut off by the arrival of his daughter.

"Daddy, can I have a cookie too?" She asked.

"Leia, you had a cookie after lunch." Anakin sighed. 

"Can I have another one?"

"No, you already had one."

"Then how come Luke gets a cookie and I don't?" Leia pouted, sticking out her tiny lip as far is it could go.

'This girl is a mini negotiator if I ever saw one.' Anakin thought. "Luke didn't have a cookie after lunch like you did.' He vainly tried to explain.

" But-"

"No, Leia." Anakin said firmly, putting the biscuits back in their place on the shelf. "You already had a cookie, and you don't get another."

Anakin heard his daughter suck in a breath, gearing up for a nice loud wail, and steeled himself for another tantrum. But just before the floodgates were opened, Luke spoke up.

"Don't cry, Leia." He pleaded. "You can have some of my cookie!" He handed his twin the crumbly remnants of his treat and skipped off.

The little girl looked after him astonishment, then ate the cookie with a smile. "Thank you, Lukie!" She called after him.

"You're welcome." Luke yelled in response

Anakin shook his head in disbelief,"You're only three years old and have him wrapped around your finger." He mused. "What would you do without Luke to give you cookies?'


End file.
